war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
War of Omens combines mechanics from deck-building games like Dominion and classic CCG's like Magic: The Gathering, which makes a combination that differs from most other games. This page tries to explain how the mechanics of the game works. Cards More information about cards is available here. War of Omens has three different types of cards: "Normal" cards, Heroes, and Coins. All heroes and "normal" cards belong to one of the four Factions, while coins can be used by any faction. New cards can be gained by buying packs. Playing the Game First off, the game determines one player to go first. In multiplayer, this is chosen randomly, but for skirmish it depends on the difficulty chosen. The player always goes first in campaign mode. The bank is restocked with 4 cards from that player's deck, and the Inventory is filled with coins. Each player then draws 4 starting cards, and the second player receives 2 to compensate for going second, before the starting player takes their turn. Gameplay then proceeds with players alternating turns untill one Hero is reduced to 0 health. The first thing that happens in a turn is that all cards in play activate, triggering their On turn: effects. The player is then free to perform his actions in any order: playing cards from hand, purchasing cards from the bank using or , or using resources on cards in play. When using or on your own allies, you feed them, activating any On Feed: effects. Using or on enemy cards (including their Hero) will make your Hero attack that card, if possible (Attacks can be intercepted. When a card is played, it's effects are fully resolved at once. For allies, any On Play: effect triggers after the card hits the table. For instant effects, the entire effect is resolved before the card is shuffled back into the inventory. When the turn ends, the player draws cards and the bank is restocked. Normally, a player will draw 3 cards, and has a hand limit of 4 cards. This means the player will draw cards untill they have 4 cards in hand, but no more then 3 cards. Both the number of cards drawn and the hand limit can be altered by cards in play. On Hold: effects are also processed at this time. Deck Deck can also be used to refer to the collection of cards that you draw from while playing the game; to avoid confusion this article uses the term inventory instead. Before starting a game, a deck has to be selected and/or created. A deck consists of a Hero, 10 cards from that Hero's faction, and optionally up to 10 Epic Coins. Basic coins for that faction will make up the rest, ensuing that every player deck has exactly 10 coins in total. The cards chosen for the deck are not immediately available in the game, but are randomly drawn into the Bank, from where they can be purchased during play. Bank The Bank holds up to 4 cards from a players deck, which can be purchased during play using or in any combination. When a card is bought from the Bank, it is usually put into play and resolved. The exception to this is Endazu cards which have On Hold: effects; these are instead placed in the player's hand. At the start of the game, the bank is stocked with 4 cards, and at the end of every turn is restocked with one new card. If the bank already contains 4 cards when restocked, the "oldest" card is removed. The new card that is restocked is guaranteed to be different from the cards already in the bank. Different upgrade levels of the same card are considered to be different cards for the purpose of restocking. Card effects that explicitly restock a specific card or type of card (Such as Birondelle's ability), can place multiple copies of the same card in bank, but cards that just "restock bank" (Such as Synod) will follow the normal rules for restocking. This means, if you are waiting for a particular card to become available in the bank, it's best to leave 3 cards in the bank. Game Board The Game Board is at the center, takes up most of the screen, and contains all cards that are in play, which can be either Allies or various effects, either permanent, charged or timed. The game board is a solid 2D surface with the appearance of some rocky carved terrain. The game board is the ground where the cards are put when they are into play. With different zoom levels, the portion of the game board we can see varies. Hand The Hand is the cards shown at the bottom of the screen (or top of the screen, for your opponent's cards). These can be played by clicking on them, which will trigger any On Play: effects. Some cards only have an effect listed, these considered to be On Play: effects for cards that are immediately resolved. Normally, a player will draw 3 cards at the end of their turn, and has a hand limit of 4 cards. This means the player will draw cards untill they have 4 cards in hand, but no more then 3 cards. Both the number of cards drawn and the hand limit can be altered by cards in play. Note that these are seperate effects; increasing one will have no effect on the other. This means, you can safely hold one card in your hand between turns (sometimes called 'to pocket'). Either because it will have a better effect if played later, or (mostly in the case of coins) because you do not want to redraw that card next turn. Inventory The inventory is the stack of cards sticking out from under your Hero. It contains all your cards that are not currently in play or in hand. By mousing over the stack, you can see how many cards are in it. Whenever a card is discarded, it is immediately reshuffled into the deck, and is available for redrawing once the current card effect has finished resolving. There is no Discard Pile-mechanic in War of Omens. Resources holding one of each resource]] War of Omens has 4 main resources, which are stored around your Hero's portrait. * : Gold is mainly used to buy new cards from the bank. * : Food is used to feed either your Hero or allies, healing them for 1 damage if possible and triggering any On Feed: effects. * : Skulls are used to directly attack the targeted card with your hero, inflicting 1 damage if not intercepted. * : Magic can be used instead of any of the other 3 resources. This is indicated by a purple outline around the card. When spending resources, it's possible to hold in the button (or shift-click) to spend all of that type of resource at once, instead of clicking multiple times. Additionally, some cards have resources that are stored on them: * : All Ally cards have health, which indicates how much damage they can take before they are discarded. * : All Endazu cards have charges, which can effect such things as how powerful the card is or how long it stays in play. * : Shields are a different type of charge, and indicates that the card can absorb a given number of attacks using the Intercept mechanic. * : Timers indicate that a card stays in play for a given number of turns. Certain cards (such as poisons) use a different icon to show timer. Mechanics Attack There are two types of attacking in War of Omens: Targeted attacks by your hero, which are triggered by spending / to target, or cards which have an Attack action. Both types of attack is subject to Intercept (unless specified that it ignores intercept) and Retaliate mechanics, and the only difference is the targeting. Untargeted attacks will always target alllies if they are available, and only hit the enemy Hero if no allies are in play. Attack Weakest will hit the target with the current lowest , which includes the Hero in the comparison. An attack will remove 1 from the target card, resolve any relevant effects such as Retaliate and If Attacked:, before the attack ends and the target is checked if it should be discarded. Certain cards have the Redirect keyword, which will consume one charge to make the attack target a random target from where the attack came from. If both sides have Redirect, the attack will bounce back and forth, consuming charges on both sides, until all charges on one side is consumed. The attacks can still be subject to Retaliate. The Cancel works in a similar way, stopping the effects of one attack for each charge on the card. Intercept Intercept is part of the attack mechanic; any cards with that keyword will be the first to be picked for the attack. Any non-ally cards with intercept will take first priority, then the currently strongest ally. In the case of ties, the ally with the least value will be hit: Knight is more valueable than Militia, which is more valuable than Serf. Some cards have the Ignores Intercept keyword; these will target as specified under attacks above. They will also ignore Cancel Attack, but retaliate will still trigger if applicable. Allies with Intercept can still be hit by these attacks, but not intentionally. On Discard Similar to When Killed, On Discard will always trigger when that card is removed from play. For example, Underworld Barge will summon 2 Conjured Warriors regardless whether it was reduced to 0 or removed by Mayhem. On Feed Triggers an effect when that card is fed or . Goetia cards activate on feeding hero's instead of . On Play These cards activate their ability whenever they enter play. On Turn These cards activate their abilities at the beginning of their hero's turn. Retaliate Any cards with that keyword will attempt to attack back for every lost. Some cards (like Militia) have a chance to retaliate for every attack, while others (like the Knight) will do so every time. Sacrifice Any cards with that keyword will trigger an extra effect when sacrificed with Daramek sacrifice cards (like Feast) or abilities (like feeding Mogesh ). For example, Sacrificial Lamb will give +1 resource and feed hero . When Killed Any cards with that keyword will trigger an extra effect when reduced to 0 . For example, Herd of Boars will give you +2 extra resources. It's important to note that actions that remove your ally without killing it (like Mayhem or Banishing Gust) will NOT trigger this effect. Keywords Game Modes Skirmish * Neophyte: The player goes first; The AI uses basic cards and only draws 2 cards per turn. All animations are also slowed down. Rewards 50 and 50 on victory. * Apprentice: The player goes first; the AI uses basic cards but draws normal (3) amount of cards. Rewards 75 and 75 and 1 on victory. * Journeyman: The player goes first; the AI uses upgraded cards. Rewards 100 and 100 and 5 on victory. * Master: The AI goes first and uses fully upgraded cards. Rewards 150 and 150 and 10 on victory. * Grandmaster: The AI goes first, uses 10x Random Epic Coins and fully upgraded cards. Rewards 200 , 200 and 20 on victory. Campaign A campaign consists of 20 chapters, detailing the exploits of one of the game's Heroes. Each chapter is available in 3 difficulties; Neophyte, Journeyman and Grandmaster. These are similar to the difficulties for Skirmish play, but the player always goes first. The AI also uses pre-constructed decks, some of which give them great advantages. Currently, Captain Listrata's Campaign is the only campaign available for play. Multiplayer You play against a random opponent. Winning gives you 300 and 300 and 30 , losing gives you 50 and 50 and 5 . However, quitting prematurely gives both you and your opponent 0 and 0 and doesn't count towards any daily quests for either of you, and you won't be able to play another multiplayer game for 2^((number of times you've quit recently)-1) minutes. It's safe to quit when the "concede" box appears in the bottom. Tournament Tournaments are a special form of multiplayer, in which you create a special deck with special draft heroes, and compete against other players. You earn prizes depending on how well you perform. Category:Guide